


In Kahoots With

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic spectrum, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8656231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: What the fuck is a romance?Is that a thing you can eat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Finny and idk wtf is a romance.  
> Enjoy!

It had been about three months since Hanzo had been close to him, and people were wondering what the two were to each other.

Most assumed the two were in a relationship.

Others saw them simply as good friends.

Honestly, Hanzo wasn't sure about the nature of their relationship.

So he decided to finally just ask him.

The two were currently in his room, Hanzo watching him play some game on his PC while Hanzo lounged on the bed behind him.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanzo asked.

"I mean, you just did, but sure." He answered, smirking a bit, still keeping his eyes on what he was doing.

"What...are we?" 

He paused the game, and turned to look at Hanzo, brows furrowed.

"Like, in a questioning our lives on this plane of existence or like-"

"Relationship wise." Hanzo clarified.

He shifted a bit, until he was sitting cross legged on the bed, facing Hanzo.

"Well, we're close, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, but I'd say we are closer than your average friends are." Hanzo pointed out.

He frowned.

"I uh. I'm not exactly the type to understand the whole romance vs platonic thing." He confessed. "Doesn't really register in my mind, you know? I mean, I can pretend to be romantic, since I've seen enough vids and read enough about it, but in reality, when it comes to actual relationships, I don't know."

"Just friends then?" 

"I don't think friends do what we do." 

The two were silent for a moment, Hanzo holding his tongue so that his...closer than a friend, could collect his thoughts.

"I guess we're In Kahoots with each other." He decided.

""In Kahoots"?" Hanzo questioned, smile playing on his lips, eyes mirthful.

"Yep! Sounds good to me!" He agreed, giving Hanzo a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to his game.

Hanzo could only shake his head and chuckle softly, before moving over to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

Yes, in kahoots sounded about right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make Hanzo shenanigans a series because I have a soft spot for this character.  
> Also the game being played is Slime Rancher. It had a p sweet update.


End file.
